In wireless communication using an IEEE 802.11 protocol, wireless stations connect to a wireless communication system using access points (“AP's”). Each AP services those stations which it is best suited to service, typically those stations which are nearest or otherwise have best signal strength, and for which there is little or no interference with other access points. If the AP's are spaced too far apart, there might be regions (“coverage holes”) in which coverage by the system is limited, spotty, or even nonexistent. For example, this can be due to difficulty by stations in finding an access point with adequate signal strength. On the other hand, if the AP's are spaced too closely, there might be regions in which the wireless communication system is operating inefficiently. For example, this can be due to difficulty by access points in communicating without interference.
In a system described in the Incorporated Disclosures, a system control element selects, for each station, which AP will communicate with, and service, that station. Multiple AP's can each communicate with their associated stations in the communication system. This has the effect that multiple AP's can be disposed nearby, even co-located, and can configured to operate in the same channel without leaving any coverage holes. However, one problem is that channel capacity is limited by interference between the set of devices using the same channel.